


The Making of a Monster

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: 6impearfics, Evil Mina, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it take for Mina to love Dracula?  Perhaps an equal partnership...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 6impearfics prompt The Queen of Hearts. "Lily of the Valley, Calla Lily, stephanotis and a drop of cherry."

If you want to know the truth, Jonathan could have been my salvation. He was a good man, but more importantly, he was interesting. Not to the common eye, perhaps, but the stories he told me were like an aphrodisiac. He loved those ghost legends, and when he read them aloud to me it was as if I could smell the blood and hear the wailing. Oh dear, I do sound morbid! But it wasn’t the ghost stories themselves, it was the excitement and animation he had over the things that interested him. Being married to Jonathan would have been a joy, I’m sure, even if he did return from Transylvania so pale and downcast.

He’ll be better off without me, if it’s any consolation to him. The truth is, when my next suitor came there was no hope that any good man could compete.

Nor any good woman. Poor dear Lucy- I miss her, but I can’t quite bring myself to feel sorry about what happened. My lord and husband devoured her, from flesh to soul, and the doctors destroyed what was left. But what is left of a sweet and kind-hearted girl if you take away her heart? Nothing. My darling left her but a shade, hardly anything left to be destroyed. Even if he’d managed to bring her back to his castle, it wouldn’t have been her. Just as well that she rests in an English crypt.

What drew me to Dracula, ruiner of Jonathan and murderer of Lucy? I can’t say it was his good looks; he was blessed with striking features, but nothing that would make schoolgirls swoon. Nor did he whisper sweet words of love, or even of lust; the thought of him attempting courtly seduction is enough to make me laugh! All he did was look into my soul and know who I was, no matter how much I covered it in courtesy.

“You are cruel,” he told me. “You do not weep for your friends or your lover. How little it would take to make you a monster...”

And then came his promises- not by saying things to me, but by doing them. His blood tasted of the iron from a thousand wars, and images danced across my mind of him with sword in hand, cutting down millions while I watched from atop a throne of dead flesh and bones. A crown of withered white flowers was woven into my hair, stained with cherry red, and with each kill my lord and husband made, he made me an offering of a still-beating heart.

How could Jonathan’s ghost stories ever compete?

I love my new country, with its delightful language and more delightful superstitions. I love my new sisters, so fair and so vain, who nevertheless welcome me into their arms to ease their loneliness. I love the taste of blood, though I do not chase after children like the thing that was Lucy- grown men have so much more life to take. I love my new home, with its cobwebs and endless halls and staircases to explore. Most of all, I love Dracula, who gave me a life more interesting than I had dared dream was possible. When he drinks of my blood, I feel a rush of joy that has no equal, so it is the joy of willing sacrifice and duty to the only man I would ever wish to call master.

I hope Jonathan and his friends will not pursue me. I pity them, and would not add to their suffering if it can be avoided. But if my former love does come for me, I will give him the greatest gift I can imagine- a beautiful death, and an eternity of fascination.


End file.
